sta_uss_pathfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Cmdr. Patrick Ryan
Podsumowanie Patrick John Ryan, oficer Gwiezdnej Floty, Pierwszy oficer na pokładzie USS Pathfinder. Pasjonat antycznej sztuki. Prywatnie malarz.W młodości napisał również kilka opowiadań. Już jako członek Floty wydał pod pseudonimem monografię dotyczącą wpływu sztuki na kulturę Klingonów oraz kilka publikacji dotyczących kultury klingońskiej. Uznany pilot, należał do Eskadry Nova podczas nauki w Akademii Gwiezdnej Floty. W Federacyjnych bazach danych brakuje informacji na temat przebiegu jego służby w latach 2359-2363 jednak pozostawał w tym czasie w spisie aktywnych oficerów Floty. Jego rodzice wciąż żyją. Jego ojciec, Malcolm Ryan jest ambasadorem Federacji na Andorze. Patrick spędził tam kilka lat bezpośrednio przed rozpoczęciem nauki w Akademii. Wczesne dzieciństwo spędził w posiadłości swojej rodziny, w północnej Szkocji. Wyrastał w domu inteligenckim, mając doskonałych prywatnych nauczycieli i dostęp do ogromnej ilości informacji dotyczących Federacji. Rodzice chcieli, by podjął pracę w Federacyjnym Korpusie Dyplomatycznym i w tym kierunku kierowali jego edukację. Jego słabą stroną są zagadnienia inżynieryjne. Potrafi dokonać podstawowych napraw, jak każdy oficer Floty, nie ma jednak głębszego zrozumienia dotyczącego funkcjonowania większości wyposażenia z którego korzysta. Na pytanie jak działa trójfazowy silnik manewrowy jest w stanie co najwyżej odpowiedzieć, że "dobrze". Odznaczenia Service record 2368 – obecnie USS Pathfinder, pierwszy oficer, Komandor 2366 - 2368 Akademia Gwiezdnej Floty, Biuro projektowe Utopia Planitia 2365 – 2366 USS Bellerophon, pierwszy oficer, Komandor 2364 – 2365 USS Bellerophon, drugi oficer, Komandor porucznik 2363 – 2364 USS Bellerophon, trzeci oficer, Komandor porucznik 2359 – 2363 Dane utajnione do Poziomu 9 2357 – 2359 USS Buran, główny nawigator, trzeci oficer, Porucznik, Komandor porucznik 2354 – 2357 USS Saratoga, główny nawigator, Podporucznik 2352 – 2354 USS Saratoga, pilot promu, nawigator, Chorąży 2349 – 2352 Akademia Gwiezdnej Floty Wartości The Needs of the Many Outweigh the Needs of the Few Truth is a three edged sword Federation is the Idea The Price of Peace is Vigilance Przebieg służby Służba na pokładzie Saratogi Świeżo po ukończeniu Akademii Patrick został skierowany na USS Saratogę, jako jeden z pilotów promów oraz sternik wachty Beta. W ciągu kolejnych kilku lat służby nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym. Doskonalił umiejętności, chętnie zgłaszał się do udziału w misjach zwiadowczych, jednak zgodnie z raportami przygotowywanymi przez pierwszego oficera zdawał się nie mieć sprecyzowanych aspiracji, jeśli chodziło o przyszłość w Gwiezdnej Flocie. Był dobrym oficerem, jednak pozbawionym ambicji. Podczas swojej misji badawczej Saratoga napotkała na wrak NX-02 Columbia, zapomniany na jednej z planet na obrzeżu Federacji. Jego badanie i wyjaśnienie zaginięcia okrętu zajęło kilka miesięcy. W czasie dochodzenia Ryan po raz pierwszy zetknął się, w postaci nagrań i dzienników pokładowych, z relacjami oficerów Floty którzy walczyli i ginęli w prawdziwej wojnie, podczas której przyszłość całej Federacji stała pod znakiem zapytania. Wtedy też jego pacyfistyczne poglądy, wpajane mu przez rodziców – dyplomatów zaczęły ewoluować. Wciąż uważał, że Federacja jest Ideą o niesamowitej mocy jednoczenia innych. Zrozumiał jednak, że o Idee trzeba walczyć całym sercem. I być gotowym do takiej walki. Oficerowie tacy jak on, pełni ideałów, postawieni zostali kiedyś przed niemożliwą sytuacją. I to dzięki ich poświęceniu i ich postawie Fedceracja przetrwało. Wtedy też Ryan sobie obiecał, że dla dobra Federacji poświęci to, co będzie musiał. USS Buran Służba na Buranie była pierwszym kontaktem Ryana z departamentem dowódczym. Doskonałe opinie które zebrał na pokładzie Saratogi sprawiły, że Kapitan Carter dowodząca Buranem mianowała go swoim trzecim oficerem. Jednocześnie nadal pełnił funkcję głównego nawigatora. W okolicach 2361 roku załoga napotkała bardzo zaawansowaną, chociaż nie znającą wcześniej napędu warp rasę Xallian. Misja kontaktowa trwała ponad pół roku, podczas którego Federacja zyskała dostęp między innymi do nowych technologii – takich jak prototyp torped kwantowych i wysokoenergetyczny sposób przetwarzania antymaterii, który pozwolił na wyeliminowanie części problemów napędowych projektowanej w tym czasie klasy Galaxy. Xallianie cierpieli jednak na wyjątkowo niebezpieczne schorzenie, które pod znakiem zapytania stawiało przetrwanie całej rasy. Mimo zaawansowania technologicznego, ledwie kilka dekad wcześniej skończyli erę wojen. Jej utajonym efektem było zakażenie całej populacji mutagenicznym wirusem. Porucznik Ford, główny oficer medyczny USS Buran był w stanie zsyntetyzować lekarstwo, jednak ze względu na interpretację pierwszej dyrektywy przez Dowództwo Gwiezdnej Floty, Federacja stanowczo zabroniła załodze okrętu interweniować i wpływać na los skazanej na zagładę populacji planety. Ryan aktywnie zwalczał tę decyzję, a gdy Xallianie zaczęli masowo wymierać, włamał się do bazy danych w której przechowywana była receptura lekarstwa, porwał prom i dostarczył niezbędne zapasy medyczne do głównego szpitala na powierzchni planety. Przez opieszałość Federacyjnych urzędników udało się uratować jedynie 7% populacji. Do pierwszego udanego testu warp skonstruowanego przez Xallian doszło ledwie osiem dni później. Gdyby udało im się go przeprowadzić wcześniej, Pierwsza Dyrektywa nie stałaby na przeszkodzie w uratowaniu ponad 5 miliardów istnień. Ryan został postawiony przed sądem, jednak obrona przez kapitan Carter i dodatkowe okoliczności – bliskość do wynalezienia napędu warp przez Xallian, oraz ich zaawansowanie techniczne które sprawiły, że działania porucznika nie doprowadziły do skażenia kulturowego, zostały podniesione przez obronę jako okoliczności łagodzące. Sprawa została warunkowo umorzona, zanim sąd przedstawił wyrok i jego uzasadnienie. Komandor Ryan został oddelegowany do innych zadań. Przebieg rozprawy oraz zeznania świadków, a także warunki ewentualnej ugody która doprowadziła do umorzenia postępowania zostały utajnione do poziomu 9. Służba na pokładzie Bellerophone’a W 2363 Komandor Ryan został powołany na stanowisko pierwszego oficera na USS Bellerophon to jednostka klasy Nebula, bliźniacza jednostka USS Nebula. Oba okręty wystrzelone zostały w 2363 roku ze stoczni Utopia Planitia na Marsie. Belerophon skonfigurowany został jako jednostka badawcza dalekiego zasięgu i rozpoczął swoją 3 letnią misję w kwadrancie Beta. Skatalogował ponad 60 nowych światów wzdłuż granicy Klingońskiej. Program wymiany informacji z Kronosem zaowocował lepszym zrozumieniem Klingońskiej kultury przez Komandora Ryana. Jako jeden z oficerów dowodzących okrętem pełnił funkcję łącznika z Klingońskim Biurem Naukowym. Szczegóły służby Ryana w tym okresie są dostępne w jego aktach. Brał udział w dwóch misjach pierwszego kontaktu – z których żadna nie rodziła równie poważnych reperkusji co kontakt z Xallianami – mediował podczas konfliktu między dwoma zwaśnionymi wasalami Imperium, negocjował traktat między Klingonami i Rihellianami. W 2366 roku Bellerophon został wezwany na Ziemię, celem ulepszenia rdzenia Warp i wymiany części przestarzałego już uzbrojenia. Był jedną z jednostek, które zmobilizowano podczas bitwy o Wolf 359. Ryan brał udział w bitwie pod Wolf 359. Po śmierci kapitana objął dowodzenie nad USS Bellerophon podczas walki z Borg. Jego decyzja doprowadziła do śmierci większości załogi – zwlekał z wydaniem rozkazu ewakuacji zbyt długo, ponieważ Bell był jednym z ostatnich ciężkich krążowników pozostających w walce. Ryan zdecydował się zaryzykować życie załogi, by wiązać wroga walką do czasu dotarcia odsieczy, tym samym broniąc mu dostępu do Ziemi. Czasy obecne Po bitwie o Wolf 359 zaproponowano mu samodzielne dowództwo. Odmówił i poprosił o skierowanie do pracy biurowej. Przydzielono go do zespołu projektowego odpowiadającego za budowę nowego okrętu badawczego dalekiego zasięgu – USS Intrepid. Brał udział w projektowaniu systemów manewrowych, był również oblatywaczem prototypu. Jednocześnie, by w pełni wykorzystać jego obecność w Układzie Słonecznym poproszono go o prowadzenie zajęć dla studentów. Praca zawodowa nie pomogła mu w ucieczce od wyrzutów sumienia. Mimo, że między innymi dzięki jego staraniom udało się powstrzymać Borg przez inwazją na Ziemię, pamięta nazwiska wszystkich 216 członków załogi i oficerów którzy zginęli na Bellerophonie. W ciągu kolejnych lat dwukrotnie odrzucił kolejne propozycje awansu i objęcia samodzielnego dowództwa. Gdy Admiralicja zdecydowała się wdrożyć program resocjalizacyjny dla sprawiających trudności oficerów, Ryan został przydzielony na Pathfindera jako pierwszy oficer przez Admirał Joan Carter, pod której rozkazami służył na Buranie. Carter uważa, że służba pod rozkazami Wolkanina prędzej lub później pomoże mu przezwyciężyć strach i niechęć przed podejmowaniem trudnych decyzji, a wtedy Gwiezdna Flota odzyska obiecującego oficera. Służba na pokładzie Pathfindera W 2367 roku brał udział między innymi w rutynowej misji patrolowej obejmującej Kydonię. Podczas transferu jednego z oficerów Pathfindera, odkrył spisek mający na celu zamaskowanie pogwałcenia przez załogę placówki Pierwszej Dyrektywy. Mając na uwadze swoje doświadczenia, oraz identyfikując zagrożenie dla mieszkańców planety zdecydował się przygotować i wdrożyć w życie akcję ratunkową - mającą na celu uwolnienie uwięzionego personelu placówki oraz zniszczenie obcego urządzenia zatruwającego kulturę Kydonian. Misja zakończyła się sukcesem. Dowódca placówki i jego starszy personel, zamieszani w nielegalne działania zostali przez Flotę potraktowani ulgowo - do dochodzenia w ich sprawie przydzielono grupę młodszych oficerów służących na pokładzie Pathfindera, a Gwiezdna Flota zdawała się nie przykładać wagi do pogwałcenia Pierwszej Dyrektywy w tym przypadku. Po zakończeniu Patric Ryan został tymczasowo przydzielony na USS Majestic, jako jej oficer dowodzący. Wraz z nowym przydziałem, otrzymał możliwość wybrania części załogi Pathfindera, która będzie mu towarzyszyła w powierzonym zadaniu - eskorcie profesora Wiktora Steylesi oraz misji archeologicznej na Planecie Jauret IV. Zniszczenie tej kolonii 3,5 roku wcześniej było jednym z pierwszych posunięć Borga, podczas ataku na terytorium Federacji.W wyniku zaangażowania bliżej nieokreślonych elementów romulańskich, grupa wypadowa składająca się z kilku oficerów Floty pod dowództwem Ryana, oraz eskortowanych naukowców została przeniesiona w czasie, na kilka godzin przed atakiem sześcianu. Naruszając regulamin, nakazujący powstrzymanie się od ingerowania w linię czasową Komandor Ryan rozkazał ewakuację kolonii. Poinformował również USS Belleraphone - najbliższą jednostkę Floty - o sytuacji, oraz zbliżającym się ataku. Podczas eksploracji planety i badania dziwnych odczytów, równolegle z trwającą ewakuacją, Graves, Collins i Radom odkryli dziwną T’Końską strukturę, oraz napotkali niespodziewanych gości na planecie. Po krótkiej wymianie ognia, w czasie której koloniści zostali doprowadzeni do portalu umożliwiającego ucieczkę ze skazanej na zagładę kolonii Ryan postanowił się poświęcić w nadziei, że uda mu się zrestartować portal i dokończyć ewakuację planety. W raportach brak danych na temat tego, czego doświadczył podczas interfejsu z obcym urządzeniem - przeżył jednak to doświadczenie. Nieprzytomny, przez na nowo uruchomiony portal został zabrany na pokład Pathfindera. We właściwe miejsce w czasie. Jego działania doprowadziły do uratowania 900 kolonistów. Wszyscy zostali przeniesieni w przyszłość, więc dotychczasowa historia nie została zmieniona. Co więcej, być może dzięki jego sygnałowi Flota zdążyła przygotować siły, które powstrzymały dowodzony przez Locutusa atak. Dla Ryana to ważny punkt zwrotny, historia zatoczyła dla niego pewne koło. Z jednej strony ostatnie kilka lat spędził trawiony wyrzutami sumienia związane ze śmiercią części załogi Bellarophona. Z drugiej, jak się okazuje, to jego działania w przyszłości sprawiły, że Bellarophone był w ogóle w stanie dotrzeć do Wolf 359 na czas. I tym razem, była to jego świadoma decyzja. Wiedząc o konsekwencjach pogodził się ze śmiercią części załogi, w nadziei na ocalenie Ziemi.